Together Always
by Always A Legend
Summary: Final Oneshot Sequel of the 'Fate' trilogy. check out these two prequels: Letting Her Go and Hoping for Him. Jay's life is on the line. All the others are praying for his well-being. what will happen? will Jay survive? and will Theresa and Jay finally


Well hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it? Or as the Japanese says it: 'Hisashiburi da ne'. I believe a year or so. I hope somebody missed me…and my stories too, of course. Anyways, as the summary says it, this will be the closing story of the 'Fate' trilogy. To refresh your memory, please read these following two prequels: Letting Her Go and Hoping for Him. Anyways, let's start the story now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Theresa, you have to eat.'

'Lannie's right, Theresa. All you've been doing these past days was sitting next to Jay and holding his hand. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and all you do is sit there and either stare at him or stare at the wall. It makes you look like you have no soul anymore! Just a shell for a body, no mind, no soul.'

The scrapping noise of a chair on the flour was heard, and then…

'Well what do you expect!? His fighting for his life and you don't care a single bit?! What is wrong with you? Wasn't Jay the one who stood by you when you were in trouble? Wasn't he the one who stood by all of us when we were all going through thick and thin? And that he's in a pinch, all you guys care about is yourself! How dare you call yourself his friends?' scream a voice. She was on the brink of a big break-down. After all, these past 4 days have been truly hell for her. The red-head beauty was holding on to her leader's hand like if she lets it go, she would never be able to hold on to it ever again. As if, it was the only thing that kept her leader from dying.

Her words stung her fellow comrades. It was true that their leader stood by them through thick and thin. They understood the meaning of their friend's harsh words. They understood that the one taking this the hardest was her but they also realized that if they let her continue on like this, Jay would never forgive them. That is why they must take good care of her while their leader is fighting all his might for his life. With a sigh, they decide to take extreme measure even if it meant for the red-head to hate them forever.

'We're sorry, Theresa but this is for your own good.' With a quick blow, Atlanta took down her friend. As she passes out in her arms, she nodded to the others. Herry and Odie will bring Theresa back home while Archie and Atlanta will stay to look after Jay in her place. And Neil, well Neil was too busy checking himself while the others were confronting Theresa. To the others, it seemed that Neil only cared for himself, but they were all wrong. They haven't noticed the amount of make-up it took to cover his huge tears tracks. They haven't noticed the cries of agony coming from his room as he cries for his fallen leader. Jay was the only one who stood up for him when they were all making fun of him and his narcissist ways. Jay was the only one who treated him like a hero even though sometimes, he did get on his nerves. Same as Theresa, Neil took the news very badly but he put more effort to hide his emotions. As he looks up from his mirror to see Herry bring out a passed out Theresa from the room, he sighed, put away his precious mirror and stood up. He went in the room to find Archie and Atlanta sitting on the uncomfortable couches across Jay's bed.

'Hey. It's already past noon. I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?'

Archie looked up and casted a glance at Atlanta. She shrugged.

'Yeah sure. Thanks Neil.' Neil nodded and left the room. After a long silence, Archie spoke up.

'Hey Lannie.' A small noise came from Atlanta to tell him that she was listening. 'What do you think will happen to us if Jay really dies? What will happen to the prophecy then?' Atlanta stood abruptly.

'Jay won't die. He can't die. We need him, the world needs him…Theresa needs him.' She muttered the last past quietly as she recalls vividly the pained expression on her friend's face form a while ago. Archie started to reach for the girl's hand when a grunt was heard from a form lying in front of them.

'Oh my god! He's moving! I'll get a doctor, Archie you get the others here!' cried Atlanta as she dashed out of the room to get the doctor. As she raced down the hallway, she bumped into Neil, making him drop all the food he bought for their lunch.

'Whoa Atlanta, what happened?'

'It's Jay, he's awake!' Neil gasped and rushed to the room, the food forgotten. He found Archie calling Odie and Herry on his PMR.

'Hey Odie, Jay's awake. Get your butt over pronto!'

'Archie! I heard. How is he doing?'

'He just stirred a bit but I think he's waking up from his deep slumber.'

'That's good to hear.' Just then the door practically flew open. Atlanta came in followed by a doctor in his mid-forties and a few nurses. The doctor shined a light in Jay's pupil to see how he was reacting to it while the nurses took his blood pressure and checked the IV line. Theresa and the others came in a few minutes after that.

'It's looking good. I think he'll have a 65 chance of survival. Right now, he just needs some more support and some good ol' TLC from his friends. I'll say he'll be up and running by next week.'

With that he left, while the six buddies cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Rise and shine, everyone! It's the start of a brand new day!' cried a male voice while he barged in very single of his mates' rooms. Groans and curses were heard.

'Screw you Jay!' said a purple haired boy while he threw a pillow towards the door. Jay easily dodged it. 'It's only 7 am! And it's Saturday! What the hell is wrong with you!'

'Come on Archie. Life is too short to spend it in a bed on a beautiful Saturday morning,' said Jay, emphasizing the 'beautiful'. Archie groaned and threw his blanket over his head as he lay down to go back to sleep. But Jay threw blanket across the room and dragged Archie down to breakfast where all the others groggily gathered.

'So you guys want to anything today? Just name it, we'll do it,' said their leader in an overjoyed tone.

'There's a sale going on at the mall I want to check out,' said a ginger haired girl. Jay nodded.

'Alright, we'll go to the mall this morning. What about the rest of you?'

'I heard the weather is marvelous today.'

'I know! Let's go to the beach! Summer is almost over and we haven't done a single fun thing! And I want to get a tan!'

'It's decided then. To the mall this morning, lunch at any restaurant of Herry's choice and then we hit the beach! Be ready to leave at 10.' And thus everyone scattered to their own directions to get ready for the big 'fun' day.

At 10, everyone was ready to leave. Archie and Atlanta brought their buckets for a sand castle contest, while Herry prepared a big picnic for the gang, even though he's going to eat most of it. Odie brought his laptop as usual, and Neil came prepared with loads of sun lotion and a pair of stylish sunglasses. Jay and Theresa were the last to come out.

'Uh Jay. With all our stuff, my truck is not going to fit everyone.'

'That's okay, I'll take my car,' said Theresa. With that, they all left for their first destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Holy shit. This place is crowded as hell!' exclaimed Archie.

'Well, that's no surprise since it's the big end of summer sale. Almost all the items are 60 off.' Whistles and wow were heard.

'We'll meet at the all you can eat buffet at 1. See you all then.' With this, everyone headed off on their own directions.

'Hey Theresa!' Theresa turned around to find Jay running after her. 'Do you mind if I accompanied you?'

'No, no. Let's go. I hope your arms are strong enough to help me carry my bags,' laughed Theresa. Jay had a terrified look on his face.

1 came pretty quickly. By 2, they were all ready to tear Herry away from the food counter.

'Come on Herry, let's go, we need to get to the beach!' they strained to pull the big boy away.

Half an hour later, they all arrived to the beach. They all trusted Neil to choose a good spot for them with his, as Archie calls it, unfreaking believable good luck. When he chose it, Herry put up the umbrella and everybody lay down their own towels. Neil passed out his sun lotions while they all stripped down to their swimwear. But when they all saw Theresa, every head was turned. Not just the boys but all the passer-bys were looking too, especially the boys. Herry and Odie quickly turned and played a video game on Odie's computer while Archie turned away to start on his sand castle, trying to hide his blushed face. Neil was oblivious to it; he just lay down on his towel and went to sleep. Theresa took Jay's hand, leading him to the water, unaware of the boy's furiously red expression.

'Come on Jay. Don't be shy.' Jay coughed and turned away. He noticed that a lot of people were gaping at them, or more specifically at a girl who was running, tugging at his hand. He became quite jealous when the boys were checking her out and felt very protective.

'Darn, that hot chick is already taken,' said one. They went down to the water and splashed around. Soon after, the other 5 joined them. Well, 4 to be exact. Archie stayed at the border of the water, while Atlanta was trying to coax Archie to take at least a few steps or so.

By 6, the beach was almost deserted, the sun was setting and they all decided to take a walk down the shore before leaving. They arrived at a rocky part of the beach and sat down together to admire the flaming sun and the orange color that was tainting the once clear clue sky.

'Well another year passed and we're still together, tight as ever, huh?' said Archie.

'Yah, I think even 10 years after this, we're still going to be tight,' replied Atlanta. Nods in agreement were seen from the others. Even through thick and thin, for better or for worse, they will always be together. Once the prophecy is fulfilled, they will go on their own ways, but come together again, as they longed for each other's presences.

That night, on the Brownstone's roof top, sat a young girl. She was gazing at the starry night sky when she heard the door open behind her. Listening to the footsteps, she easily recognized that it was Jay.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' A long silence followed as they stared at the sky. Jay was the first to break the silence.

'How…how are you? I mean, how did you do when…' Theresa was quiet. 'I'm sorry. You don't have to answer.' He started towards the door and was half way when arms encircled him. He felt wetness against his shirt and turned around to see Theresa crying.

'Terry, hey, don't cry. It's okay. I'm sorry I asked you that stupid question,' he rambled on and on until Theresa planted a light kiss on his lips to shut him up.

'Please don't do that again. You don't know scared I was when they told you didn't have much chance of a survival. You don't know how much tears I shed over you when I stay those long endless nights by your side. It was terrifying. I really thought you were going to die, Jay!' cried Theresa. Again, the waterworks started. Jay pulled her in and with a face of agony, cried along. He knew that all the others were sad over his ordeal, he knew they shed countless tears but he now, knew how much they hurted, especially this girl he held so dearly in his arms.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated over and over again. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. 'I promise you I won't ever leave you again. Never ever. You're too precious to me.' He tilted her chin and leaned closer to her face. 'Theresa,' he whispered, 'I love you. You're the one and only important person in my life.' With that, he gave a sweet and tender kiss, under the moonlight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phew, now that's out of the way, please R&R! hope y'all liked it. Anyways, I'll consider the review and if I find it okay, I'll write some more and finish those stories I left behind. I also hope y'all remember me …lol anyways, to make it semi-official…AlwaysALegend has revived and is (hopefully) going to continue her stories! Houray! Ok I'll shut up now and let you guys review. I need a good amount to make me write some more and lets get those coming in!


End file.
